


Valentía

by iitshalstead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitshalstead/pseuds/iitshalstead
Summary: "Había dejado de escucharla en el momento en que ella había dicho esas seis palabras... No podía estar sucediendo otra vez, no otra vez, pero esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por esto una vez más"...Upstead One Shot basado en la promo de 8x03, ligeramente AU
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Valentía

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando me hiperventilo demasiado?, pues termino escribiendo en tiempo record.   
> Hola a todos, yo otra vez por aquí, pues, todos vimos la promo para 8x03 y esto fue lo que pasó, por cierto, es ligeramente AU porque fue inevitable para mi cambiar el escenario ups.

Habían estado en casa de Hailey haciendo la cosa que funciona, los restaurantes y bares seguían cerrados y había sido otra noche agradable como siempre lo era cuando lo pasaba con ella. Se estaba preparando para irse cuando se lo dijo.

"El FBI me hizo una oferta"  
Había dejado de escucharla en el momento en que ella había dicho esas seis palabras, esas seis palabras que odiaba, que esperaba nunca volver a escuchar y que le daban terror.

No podía estar sucediendo otra vez, no otra vez, la vida le había quitado muchas cosas, y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por esto una vez más, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un gran error, pero no podía seguir guardándose para sí mismo este secreto y la verdad era que no sabía si quería pasar por todo aquello otra vez, algo se había destruido dentro de él a lo largo de los años, y es que ese era el riesgo de dejar entrar a las personas, que amar y querer a alguien era darle todo a la otra persona y confiar en que nunca lo usarían en tu contra con el fin de hacer daño.

Y así fue como la besó, fue un beso tortuoso, lento y doloroso lleno de sentimientos no expresados y lleno de desesperación.  
Fue ella quien lo detuvo.

"Jay, Jay, detente" dijo ella jadeante, casi gritándole y no sabía si estaba enojada, feliz, o que, pero estaba preparado para lo que sea que viniera ahora. Pensaba que ella le gritaría, lo abofetearía, o que lo obligaría a irse de su casa por haber traspasado la línea y que nunca más le hablaría.

"Sabes, podrías decirme que no quieres que lo tome, el grupo de trabajo de nivel conjunto se ve bastante interesante..."

Sabía que su cara era un poema, nunca nadie le había puesto en un aprieto tan grande como lo que ella le había dicho hace diez segundos, no sabía que decir ahora, y se preguntó a sí mismo si acaso ella sentía algo por él, ¿sería así? o ¿solo estaba malinterpretando las señales?, señales que creía haber visto mucho antes, pero de las cuales no estaba seguro, así que decidió que ser sincero era siempre una buena decisión.

"No lo tomes" dijo él casi sin respirar y hasta el mismo se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que lo había dicho, "perdón por este beso, pero te amo y no puedo seguir reprimiendo este sentimiento, no puedo ni quiero perderte, y ya no puedo ver mi vida sin ti, pero de todas formas estoy feliz por ti, wow es el FBI" dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, "además sé que esta es tu decisión así que si tengo que dejarte ir lo entenderé..."

"Jay, ¡escúchame!" dijo ella elevando su tono de voz, "no lo voy a tomar, Chicago es mi hogar, tú eres mi hogar, eres mi mejor amigo, mi roca, mi ancla, mi todo" dijo ella colocando su mano en la mejilla de él, "sí, Jay, te amo, pero necesito una confirmación real, algo más que todo lo que acabas de decir y que no sea motivado por toda esta situación".

"No sé qué más decir Hails, ya sabes que te seguiría a cualquier parte”. En lo que pareció un milisegundo, Jay se acercó a Hailey y presionó sus labios contra los suyos antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó lento y luego fue dejando un rastro de besos sobre el cuello de ella, todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas.

Como habían llegado a la puerta del dormitorio nunca lo sabrían, pero ahora, con la sensación del cuerpo de ella presionando el suyo contra la pared, la diferencia de altura, sus manos en su rostro, su lengua rogando por entrar en su boca, y la sensación de que la ropa empezaba a sobrar, le hacía creer que terminaría volviéndolo loco, aun sabiendo, que la presencia de ella ya lo volvía loco.

Fue ella quien se detuvo después de mucho rato, y en un tono muy bajo dijo, “Jay, me encantaría seguir con esto, pero de verdad, necesito saber qué es lo que somos, necesito saber que estamos en la misma página, porque yo si quiero algo serio contigo y necesito pensar que esto no es un error”.

“Hailey” dijo abrazándola, se sentía bien abrazar a alguien en un contexto más que amistoso después de mucho tiempo, “primero, esto no es un error, segundo, sí, estamos en la misma página, y bueno ¿qué es lo que quieres que seamos?” dijo con un tono gracioso.

“Tonto, no se responde una pregunta con otra” dijo apuntando su pecho con su dedo, “no me hagas reconsiderar mi respuesta”

"Está bien" se rio, no sabía si lo que diría a continuación sería o no lo más cursi que diría en su vida, "yo también quiero algo contigo, me di cuenta hace bastante tiempo de esto, por eso te estaba evitando hace unos meses, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a esta revelación" y una duda saltó sobre él, “pero ¿te estás quedando por mi o por qué no lo quieres?"

“Me estoy quedando porque no lo quiero, es decir si, es el FBI pero no es lo que quiero para mi ahora en este preciso momento, tal vez antes lo habría aceptado a ojos cerrados pero ahora no, y bueno, también es porque no considero mi vida lejos de ti, no negaré eso” luego de decir eso se sonrojo y se rio en un tono nervioso, "¡Ah!, por cierto ya que estamos con revelaciones, eso era lo que te iba a decir en el hospital, pero tu maldito teléfono sonó" dijo esto en un tono serio, y eso lo hizo valorar la buena comunicación que tenía con ella, también le hizo darse cuenta que a pesar de todo, la conocía muy bien y que siempre había tenido la razón con respecto a ese tema.

"Sí, sabes, siempre tuve la idea de que eso era lo que querías decirme ese día, perdón por ser tan idiota" y luego colocó un mechón de pelo a Hailey detrás de su oreja, "y por supuesto que quiero que esto sea serio, te advierto que soy un poco celoso, y que cuando me molesta algo me lo guardo para mí, espera, ¿por qué te estás riendo?"

"Jajaj", se pasó la mano por el pelo para calmarse, "eso ya lo sabía, yo también soy un poco celosa, solo que yo verbalizo las cosas que me molestan y por cierto eres mi idiota favorito".

“A veces me sorprende lo bien que me conoces”, y luego se sorprendió diciendo:   
"Amms… ¿hagamos un trato? Cuando estemos molestos con el otro, ¿podemos decírnoslo como siempre lo hacemos?, y si algún día esto…"

“Jay, quiero que me mires” dijo ella en un tono suave, él no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando al infinito pensando en cosas que no debía pensar, ella levantó suavemente la cara de él para que la mirara directamente, “las relaciones se basan en la confianza, creo que eso está claro entre nosotros y no te preocupes por el presente por favor, concentrémonos en el ahora cariño, no en el futuro”.

“No sé que hice para merecerte la verdad, me sorprende que me conozcas tan bien” ambos se rieron. "Te amo", le dijo y la besó pasando sus manos por las sonrojadas mejillas de la rubia, "te amo", dijo de nuevo "y no me voy a cansar de decirlo".

Y entre besos y caricias no pararon de decirse te amo toda la noche.


End file.
